Currently, touch panels in the market are mainly divided into capacitive touch panels and resistive touch panels. A capacitive touch panel comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a touch substrate, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a touch substrate of prior art comprises a base substrate 10, a drive sensing electrode layer 20, a protective layer 30 and a metal layer 40, wherein the drive sensing electrode layer 20 comprises a sensing electrode 201 and a driving electrode 202, and a glass cover (not shown in the figures) is also provided above the metal layer 40. When a user touches the touch substrate by a finger, under action of electric field of human body, coupling capacitances will be generated between the finger and the sensing electrode 201 and the driving electrode 202, based on varies of the capacitances generated at the touch point by the sensing electrode 201 and the driving electrode 202, position of the touch point can be calculated accurately.
However, at least following problems exist in the prior art: when the finger of the user wears a glove or other insulation medium to touch the touch substrate, no coupling capacitance will be generated between the finger and the sensing electrode and the driving electrode, thus touch function of the touch substrate cannot be triggered.